<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domo arigato, Mr Robotnik by Meariliyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103844">Domo arigato, Mr Robotnik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meariliyn/pseuds/Meariliyn'>Meariliyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meariliyn/pseuds/Meariliyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotnik returns to Earth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domo arigato, Mr Robotnik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не ждал. — Скорее утверждение, чем что-либо ещё. В этом весь Роботник. Вопросы задают ему, даже когда утверждают. — Твой дружок очень помог мне, оставив свою иголочку.<br/>— Здравствуйте, доктор. — Том удивился появлению злого гения в своем доме, однако не слишком сильно. После признания существования синих инопланетных ежей удивляться стало глупо. — Кто присматривает за вашими грибами?<br/>— Ты. Будешь. Если сейчас же не выдашь мне свою зверушку. Можешь даже не пытаться скрыть факт того, что вы оставили его себе и растите теперь, как родного сына. Недалёкие люди с нездоровой привязанностью. — Айво в своей привычной манере выдал фразу, кинув её в лицо. Вышло бы поучительно-назидающе, не будь он таким неспособным на человечность.<br/>— Как странно, я был уверен, что хук справа всё объяснил ещё в первый раз. — Том хмыкнул. Ему нравилось выводить безумца. — Судя по состоянию твоих усов, роботов в подмогу можно не ждать. Без них, будь уверен, я тебя одолею.<br/>— Одолею? Ты побывал во Вселенной слов героев, которые те произносят перед унизительным поражением. — Роботник понимал, что, чем дольше тянется разговор, тем больше времени уходит у синей мерзости, чтобы спрятаться. Но что-то заставляло его говорить дальше. Этот парень держал его на крючке. И это бесило.<br/>— Ну-ну, я хотя бы не блуждал в царстве мицелия и микоризы, доктор. — Том понимал, что зря дразнит Айво. Тот запросто мог придушить его.<br/>— О, вижу, с момента нашей последней встречи ты ещё и учебник по биологии открыл. Похвально. — Сукин сын вынуждал его, он буквально тянул к себе словами. Роботник начал медленно подходить к Тому. Так медленно, что тело едва улавливало собственное движение. — Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мне стоит слушать тебя дальше.<br/>— Я тебе нравлюсь. — От взгляда Тома не укрылось, как доктор начал надвигаться на него. — Не знаю уж как и чем, но ты меня с л у ш, а е ш ь.<br/>Ей богу, откуда взялась эта блядская ухмылка на лице. Наверное, из пронесшейся в голове мысли. Она была гениальна в своей простоте. И ровно настолько же ненормальна.<br/>Том смотрел на доктора и думал, как в таком возрасте ему удается оставаться чертовски привлекательным. Чувство такое, будто всю жизнь он тренировал не только мозг, но и все своё тело.<br/>Взгляд абсолютно ненормальный, он похож на сумасшедшего. Он и есть сумасшедший. Он почти что с ума бегущий. Тронь струну — порвётся.<br/>Но если скользить по ней осторожно, что-то может получиться.<br/>— Да-а, вон оно что, — Айво, казалось, уловил мысль Тома. По крайней мере он отлично различил слегка призывный развязный тон, с которым ему сказали про симпатию, — чем докажешь?<br/>Роботник шагнул, приблизившись так близко, что наступил на кончики подошвы полицейского.<br/>— Этим.<br/>Том резко схватил Айво за яйца. С самодовольной улыбкой проследил, как бровь последнего, и без того хаотично бегающая по лбу, улетела к корням волос.<br/>— Парень, тебя не учили, что перед яйцами была курица.<br/>Настала очередь Тома заниматься гимнастикой для бровей.<br/>— Чт…<br/>Звонкая пощёчина не дала договорить. Айво не сильно, но хлестко ударил по правой щеке.<br/>Том вдохнул и закрыл глаза. Его правая рука ещё сильнее сжала мошонку.<br/>— Но если яйца у тебя, я тогда курица. А яйца курицу не учат.<br/>Левой рукой он взялся за остро выступающие края подбородка Роботника.<br/>— Учат. Если курица — петух.<br/>Айво вцепился в волосы Тома, одновременно толкая того в грудь, вынуждая отступить и ослабить хватку правой руки.<br/>— Я буквально учёный, так что только попробуй меня хоть чему-нибудь научить.<br/>Том понимал, что остатки здравого смысла утрачены и решил рискнуть.<br/>Благо левая рука всё ещё держала лицо Айво, позволяя притянуть к своему. Губы Тома приблизились к уху Роботника.<br/>— Я научу тебя целоваться. — На этих словах яйца доктора ощутили свободу. Том перенёс руку на живот Айво. — Сомневаюсь, что роботы это умеют.<br/>Роботник не успел что-либо возразить: Том поцеловал его. Он начал медленно, захватывая губы поочерёдно, дразнящими движениями скользя по ним. Рукой, державшей подбородок, он теперь гладил шею. Второй водил вдоль живота, чувствуя напряжение мышц.<br/>Айво отвечал на поцелуй прям как жил — с превосходством. Он не мог допустить, чтобы какой-то коп переиграл его. Особенно установив свои правила.<br/>Роботник запустил язык, от чего поцелуй приобрёл влажный чмокающий звук.<br/>Том с удовольствием отмечал, что ему льстит такая реакция. Тем более что руки доктора переместились на шею, едва ощутимо придушивая. От этого Том захрипел и с силой укусил губу доктора.<br/>Айво усилил хватку и разорвал поцелуй, отстранив голову. Зрачки расплылись, закрывая радужку полностью. Даже для него это было слишком безумно, а местами и страшно. Но Том был служителем закона, и чёрные глаза говорили лишь о том, что он всё делает правильно.<br/>— Задушишь меня?<br/>— Твоя жена в курсе о твоих фантазиях? — Вопросом на вопрос ответил Роботник. Он смотрел, как грудь Тома двигается чаще. Ноздри раздуваются всё больше, а дыхание становится рваным. И, будь он неладен, глаза наливаются таким желанием, будто его не душат, а беззастенчиво растягивают, насаживая на пальцы.<br/>— Такой же вопрос к тебе. Твой агент-собачка в курсе, чем ты занимаешься?<br/>— А почему, ты думаешь, он варит мне лучший кофе? — Снова вопросом на вопрос.<br/>Только теперь слов достаточно.<br/>Айво выпускает шею из рук и сжимает губы Тома, от чего те вытягиваются в трубочку. Он запускает палец в приоткрывшийся рот.<br/>— Соси.<br/>Процеженное слово и палец во рту, откровенно трахающий. Том издаёт первый стон, превратившийся в мычание. Он смотрит прямо на Айво и улыбается. Одновременно насмешливо и возбуждённо. У него стоит.<br/>— Вот, что тебе нравится, да? Соси, потому что это вся смазка для тебя. Скажи спасибо за мою щедрость.<br/>— Шпашибо. — Том из вредности отвечает.<br/>Айво добавляет второй палец.<br/>Из его причёски, которую он сделал перед появлением в доме, выбилась прядь.<br/>— Будь хорошим мальчиком, раздевайся. И не забывай сосать.<br/>Роботник готов ставить всех своих роботов на то, что слово «сосать» и все его производные усиливают слюноотделение и желание быть выебанным.<br/>Том послушно берёт пуговицы в руки, одна за одной, и расстёгивает рубашку. Его тело в хорошей форме, спасибо службе. Соски твёрдыми горошинами смотрят вперёд, спасибо Айво. Он берётся за пряжку ремня, пару секунд держась за неё, после чего расстёгивает. Стягивает джинсы, насколько позволяют пальцы, всё ещё находящиеся во рту.<br/>— Хороший мальчик. Послушный. Не то что я.<br/>Роботник резко вытаскивает пальцы изо рта Тома. Стягивает с плеч рубашку.<br/>— Снимай штаны полностью.<br/>Том слушается. В одних трусах он стоит перед Айво, в чьих руках теперь волнами ходит ремень.<br/>— Будь так добр, повернись ко мне спиной. — Роботник сопровождает слова действием, разворачивая Тома.<br/>Тот встаёт, слегка расставив ноги в стороны. Ремень рассекает воздух и шумно ударяет по ягодице. Том вскрикивает и глотает воздух. Второй удар сильнее. Перед третьим Роботник едва понятно просит снять трусы.<br/>Теперь удары выходят ещё более ощутимыми. Член при каждом из них бьётся о живот. Том откровенно стонет в голос.<br/>— Выходит, не только я человек широких взглядов и больших талантов.<br/>Роботник смотрит на красные всполохи и удовлетворённо улыбается. Освобождает руки и подходит к Тому. Он полукусает, полуцелует его в плечо.<br/>— Готовься. Сейчас я покажу тебе, в чём я действительно гениален.<br/>Почти мгновенно Айво освобождается от одежды. Его член напряжен и слегка сочится.<br/>— Прости.<br/>Том, воспринявший конец порки и дальнейшие действия как явный намёк на то, что возьмут его силой, уже приготовился к грубому вторжению. Поэтому слова извинения прозвучали для него максимально странно.<br/>— За что? — Такой сиплый голос.<br/>— За то, что я не такая мразь, какой ты меня считаешь.<br/>Айво вплотную встал к Тому, обнимая со спины. Рука обхватила собственный член и направила его ко входу.<br/>— Ты не получишь ни смазки, ни пальцев в заднице. Но, обещаю, я все буду делать медленно.<br/>Роботник проник в сжатое кольцо и шумно выдохнул. Том зашипел.<br/>— Тише.<br/>Айво продвинулся чуть глубже, давая привыкнуть. Он стоял и чувствовал, как бьётся пульс в налитом члене. Как плотно обхватывал его Том. И как постепенно он расслабился, готовый продолжать.<br/>— Вот так, мой милый.<br/>— Ебаный фонарь. — От услышанного Том на мгновение снова сжался. Он готов был поклясться, что в обращении не было и доли насмешки или сарказма. Роботник правда назвал его милым. Это дало возбуждению новый виток. — Просто продолжай.<br/>Айво послушался и вставил по самые яйца. Стон, вперемешку с рыком, разнёсся по всему дому.<br/>Ритмичные движения отключили последние рычаги напускной дерзости и сознания в головах обоих.<br/>Роботник обнимал Тома и целовал безостановочно в шею и плечи. Он чувствовал на своей заднице руку и стонал.<br/>Том мял ягодицы Айво, нарочно обходя анус стороной. Он взял руку Роботника и положил на свой член. Вдвоём они хаотичными движениями дрочили.<br/>Доктор меж тем расходился, входя непозволительно глубоко.<br/>Он чувствовал близящуюся разрядку и ещё более расходился, лишая Тома возможности даже стонать.<br/>Айво кончил, с гортанным мычанием сжимая горячее тело в объятиях. Руки бешено ходили по члену Тома. Через несколько секунд последний кончил, изливаясь в широкую ладонь.<br/>— Развернись. — Роботник прохрипел и чистой рукой повернул копа к себе.<br/>Том с непонятным чувством смотрел, как Айво облизывает свои пальцы, которые были полностью покрыты спермой. Как теперь он обсасывает их, погружая целиком в свой рот.<br/>— Знаешь, я готов собирать для тебя кофейные зёрна, если таким будет каждый раз.<br/>Роботник освободил рот.<br/>— Начинай высаживать плантацию, умник. Я только начал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>